


Home for the Holiday

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox





	Home for the Holiday

The holidays are hard. You have ti find the right gift for someone and if they don’t like it then what do you do? Now try finding a gift for someone who doesn’t want anything whatsoever. For someone who has lost so much, he still wants nothing. See I’m dating a boy. His name is Harry Potter. When I asked him what he wanted for Christmas, he said absolutely nothing. 

Harry Potter is a hard person to shop for. And right now the only thing I could come up with was inviting him to spend the holiday with me and my family in London. Of course he said yes, he’d rather be anywhere than at the Dursley’s for holiday.

So now I’m sitting in a train car with my boyfriend contemplating his potential present and figuring out how to explain that I’m dating the so called, “Chosen one” to my parents. It was after all the one thing they told me not to do. Well sort of. They said don’t get into trouble and don’t date anyone who will get you in trouble. And for anyone at Hogwarts, they know that Harry Potter is the very definition of trouble.

The train pulls to a stop at the platform and get off. We meet my parents there and take a short drive home. All the while my parents grill Harry about absolutely everything. Even our relationship. When he said we were dating I got a death glare from my mother through the review mirror.

“Well we’re glad to have you with us for the Holiday Harry.” Your father said as he smiled widely in Harry’s direction.

“Thank you for having me sir, I appreciate it.” Harry said. You could see the intense nervousness in his eyes. You only wished they had gone easier on him.

Finally you arrived at your home and Harry got some freedom from the endless questions. “Alright Mr. Potter you can sleep in the guest room.” Your mother said.

You led Harry to his room and sat down with him for a bit. “Sorry Harry. I didn’t think they would be so hard on you.”

“It’s alright, really.”

“Look, I tried really hard to find you a present this year and I just couldn’t. Nothing seemed good enough. I’m sorry. So instead I made you this.” You handed him a small bracelet made of thread.

He took it in his hands and slipped it on his wrist. He looked at it for a long time. There were small designs in it. There was a dog, a stag, a doe and even a werewolf on it. You watched as tears slipped from his eyes. Looking at you her pulled you into his lap to hug you.

Smiling, you hugged him back. When he finally pulled away he pulled something from his bag and handed it to you. It was a small velvet box.

“Looks like we had a similar idea.” He said smiling through the tears drying on his face.

It was a small charm bracelet. He attached it to your wrist and smiled.

“Happy Christmas love.” Harry said.

Rather than saying it back, you planted a kiss on him and gave him another hug.


End file.
